


【古代王咕哒】围猎

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit





	【古代王咕哒】围猎

 “藤丸，拿一下这个。”“藤丸，去看一下3306的客人退房没有。”“藤丸，5103是续住清理，别搞错了。”来自前台的声音不断在对讲机里响起。

 

虽然作为临时职员已经入职一个月，但在高强度的指令下还是感到晕头转向，藤丸立香踩着至今还没习惯的黑色半跟鞋，拼命推着清理车奔走在她和一位正式员工共同负责的三到七楼。说起来，本来是因为毕业后投的工作简历还没有回应，只打算暂时找一个工作应付着才试探着应聘了五星级酒店的整理职员一职，却在工作后被繁重的体力劳动搞得每天疲惫不堪，藤丸立香第一百次后悔自己当初听信了朋友的推荐贸然来投简历。

 

虽然对方所说的高额小费、美味餐点、高档制服都是真的没错啦……她能够如此坚持地努力，也完全是因为每天光是客人给出的小费就远远超过在便利店打工的日薪的缘故。而员工午餐晚餐的来源也都是位于十五楼的自助餐厅，不光新鲜又美味，甚至下班之后还能以内部折扣价购买蛋糕，只不过因为工作需要只能轮休一个小时，导致吃饭也是匆匆忙忙的，让她很是遗憾不能仔细品尝。而作为员工的她也是酒店门面的一部分，所以在确认入职第一天就得到两套灰色小西装和相应备品，查完标价的立香甚至觉得自己是在占便宜。

 

到今天为止一直指导她的前辈被突发流感击中，立香不得不拼命才能完成上午的工作，到中午吃饭的时候已经累得像一摊死狗一样，连平时最喜欢的（过了进食时间剩下的）小牛排也不能提起她的兴趣。按照规定在轮休时也带着的对讲器忽然响起，往嘴里勉强塞了点东西，立香立刻去备品处拿自己的那一把小推车。

 

主管怀疑的眼神从她鬓边的细汗一直看到她头顶委顿的呆毛，在立香忍不住怀疑自己的衣领上有一块巨大污渍的时候终于问道，“你确定你真的可以？楼上长租总统客户紧急入住，打扫强度可是很大的。”

 

立香觉得自己并不是很可以。但在这个酒店，套房的客户和超高额小费的关系，就像是胃肠感冒和拉肚子一样，是极为密切、不可分割的。而且，来的又是比胃肠感冒强一百倍的埃博拉病毒，所谓的总统套长租客户。因此她抖了抖重新昂扬的呆毛大声回答，“我可以！”

 

因为入职以来她的表现都很好，今天脱离了前辈也出色地完成了工作，主管最终同意了让她去处理楼上的那位尊贵客户。立香相当快乐地推着小推车跑上去，心里不停回荡着前辈曾经分享过的八卦，“那位客人对金钱可以说相当随意了，上一次因为不喜欢用现金，随便把箱子里的美金全部抽出来给了当时的打扫人员。”

 

这一次随便的金额超过了一千美金。心驰荡漾的立香当然也因为主管后续警告说对方脾气相当捉摸不定不好应对而稍微警醒了一下，但出于对职业（金）道德（钱）的尊重，她还是第一时间冲到了总统套房专属的楼层。

 

“诶、对、对不起……”门在员工持有的万用卡下一刷即开，但立香从未如此憎恨灵敏的识别系统，看着门内的情景她只能干巴巴地挤出这么一句话，就推着车进退两难起来。

 

两名容貌相当出色的男性凑的很近，从她的角度看过去，是几乎快要亲吻上去的距离，而任何一个正常视力的人都能看的极为清楚的是，两个人的下装已经微妙的敞开，两根性器都硬地耀武扬威——这两个东西的距离也很近！倒不如说这场景就算距离很远也很可怕！

 

她当然也背过本店的超vip客户名单，脸和名字绝无可能出现差错，甚至对他们两人的某些习惯也是了如指掌，比如说吉尔伽美什睡前喜欢饮用冰威士忌而奥兹曼迪亚斯的猫需要由酒店方送去宠物护理。但她万万没想到这两个人居然是这种关系？！

 

感觉自己撞破了了不得的大事，立香那颗初入社会的小脑子里面疯狂运转着，为了表示自己会守口如瓶是不是应该如常进去打扫，但是刚才已经道过歉了完全暴露了，不如现在转身逃跑但又可能会被误会为要去爆料？她的思绪在短短两秒以内翻山越岭，已经想到了自己因为这件事被沉进海湾里面的可怕结局。

 

吉尔伽美什保持着大方的坐姿，和奥兹曼迪亚斯交换了一个眼神——他们倒是没有一点遮掩的意思，低低笑了起来，“不，来的正好。”他从容地抽出一张卡抛给立香，“卡密是后六位，既然你这杂种看到了、就去给我们买点备品吧？”

 

竖起手臂点了点露出来的手表，吉尔伽美什强调，“只等二十分钟哦？”

 

薄薄的卡片在呆愣的立香手上磕碰一下掉在厚厚的地毯上，然后被反应过来的她一把抓起，连推车都顾不上要推出去，立香飞快地跑出了房间。

 

二十分钟，备品。酒店附近的确有一家情趣用品店，因为套房所在的楼层被设计师有意架空而没办法乘坐员工电梯的立香只好选择跑步冲下去，路过前台的时候只来得及留下一句“替客人买东西”就绝尘而去，连主管的脸色都没看清楚。

 

倒计时十二分钟，藤丸立香上气不接下气地出现在了相隔三条街的位于地下一层的情趣用品店内，面对店员的关怀，她拼尽全力从嗓子中挤出，“不限价位、同、同性couple的……男的……”眼看手脚利落的店员已经开始大把大把地往袋子里装一些奇怪的东西，立香担心地补充，“润滑绝对不要忘了，还有套子。”

 

同性情侣大概要很关注这一类东西吧？实际上也只是看过一些科普的立香其实完全不懂行，但还是装作很明白的样子点名要了店里最贵的润滑剂——反正也不是自己花钱，拿着属于吉尔伽美什的卡反而担心买了太便宜的东西惹得对方不快。

 

倒计时八分钟，立香抓着两个大袋子，满脸通红地跑在回酒店的路上，不知道是不是误会了什么，店员似乎装了超量的东西进去，搞得她现在完全跑不出来时的速度。

 

超时五分钟，在吉尔伽美什似笑非笑的可怕表情下，感觉自己的肺炸得又热又疼的立香终于提着这两个袋子在门口喘得厉害。这次汗水可真的是成股流下，涨的一跳一跳的脸旁边全都是不可忽视的汗水，甚至连白色衬衫的领子都黏糊糊的贴在胸前的皮肤上，本就不舒服的足部甚至控制不了颤抖，立香尽量控制自己的姿态，鞠躬把卡递还给吉尔伽美什。

 

本是为了掩盖不怎么清爽的脸，但弯下腰之后汗水完全沿着鼻尖滴到了地下，眼看着地毯上多了几点水痕，立香简直都快绝望了，要不是用脚蹭掉它们这种明显失礼的举动更容易被投诉的话，她此刻一定一脚踩上去了。

 

但刚才强调了二十分钟时限的吉尔伽美什反而没有太为难她，用两根手指夹走了她呈递过来的卡片，金发男人嗤笑出声，“迟到也就算了、这模样未免也太狼狈了吧？你这杂种？”虽然使用了蔑称，但他的一把嗓子实在迷人，说起话来像是和人调情一样带着悠游的愉快感，尾音甚至微微上扬，甚至给立香一种正在闲聊的错觉。

 

“啊、是的，让您久等了很抱歉。”刚刚站直身体的立香刚想开始预定中的打扫，却撞翻了悄悄走过来在她身后站定的奥兹曼迪亚斯手中的酒杯，今天运进来的新鲜的冰混合着高纯的酒精顺着后颈流到背上，和空调不同的直接的冰冷让她本能地打了个寒颤，本来就晕乎乎的头清醒了一瞬间。

 

反应过来自己刚才做了什么的她慌忙想要道歉，然而才转过身来直面奥兹曼迪亚斯还没来得及鞠躬或是擦拭，这位在金融和娱乐板块上常年闪现在头条的名人就颇为快活地转动手腕，将杯子中最后一点残酒也倒了个干净，冰冷的温度就从她的脸上一直滑落到胸前。

 

“诶？！”刚才还可以说是不小心站在她身后，但现在的举动完全是刻意刁难，从未被这样对待过的立香出于条件反射，向后躲闪了一步。吉尔伽美什就坐在她身后的沙发上，这是她被绊倒之后闪过脑海的第一想法，然后她的身体就被他不怎么温柔地箍在半空上下动弹不得。

 

“看到太阳的就站不稳了？”和刚才不同的、明显是带着恶意的声音从吉尔伽美什的喉咙中舒展而出，立香的双手被他用什么东西来回绑住，而面前的奥兹曼迪亚斯则拉开她紧贴在皮肤上的衬衫领口，把一整块冰顺着滑了进去。

 

刁难也好作弄也好，做到现在这个地步已经完全是过分了，立香惊慌地试图挣脱帮助她双手的软绳，一边无助地四处张望着可能存在的救星，还努力地道着歉，“对、对不起，请原谅我，”又有一块冰被塞了进来，这一次奥兹曼迪亚斯的手指将它推进bra的边缘固定住，立香的声音于是抖的更加厉害，“我什么都不会说出去的、我一定——”

 

“吵死了。”吉尔伽美什的手指摸索着插入了她的嘴巴，把还没组织好的求饶道歉都堵了回去，完全不敢咬下去的立香在指尖深入到喉咙的时候发出了不适的声音，但他没有半点停止的意思，反而像是玩弄什么物件一样用指头反复试探起那块地方，“先给你习惯一下好了、免得等会吐在身上。”

 

“太没有耐心了黄金的，”透过朦胧的泪眼她看到奥兹曼迪亚斯露出了不赞同的表情，“余还想听她能说出什么蠢话来呢，而且，”他下流地比了个手势，“难道你只有两根手指粗吗？”似乎是被吉尔伽美什瞪视了，奥兹曼迪亚斯耸耸肩，以一副做作的样子说着“余就在这里戏耍一阵”，解开了她的衬衫扣子，然后用随意的态度将她身上最关键的内衣给脱到了手臂上。

 

“唔、这么看起来倒也别有一番魅力么。”年轻的身体被灰色套装和白色衬衫包裹着，只是最为隐私的肉粉色内衣被推向外侧卡在身后的双臂上，出于自己的兴趣奥兹曼迪亚斯并没有把衣扣全部解开，只是让她的双乳在狭窄的缝隙中被湿透的半透明布料所覆盖着。做出这种点评之后，他才谨慎地把自己的手掌伸进衣服里，恰好能被掌握的大小让他很是舒心，而乳根处还残留的热度与大部分乳肉的冰凉形成鲜明对比，更是让奥兹曼迪亚斯享受起这次临时起意的游戏。

 

大概知道等待着自己的会是什么，再次挣扎起来的立香被狠狠揪住了乳尖，只好抽着鼻子任他们两个玩弄。奥兹曼迪亚斯的手掌温暖、手指灵活有力，揉捏这对柔软乳房的同时，还探寻一般地看着她的脸，似乎在寻求什么正面反馈一样。立香完全是出于逃避现实的心理想要闭上眼睛，但被吉尔伽美什的双膝架住顶开双腿还是让她又发出了一声低泣。

 

“喂黄金的、差不多停下吧，”被她口中垂下的多余涎液打扰到，奥兹曼迪亚斯说着，又捞起酒杯中的冰块，示意吉尔伽美什扯破她的丝袜，“余可不想像是独角戏一样玩。”

 

“哦？反正只不过是比试，这杂种怎么样都无所谓吧？”话虽如此还是把手指从那张小嘴中抽出来，混杂着抽泣的求饶立刻断断续续涌出来，吉尔伽美什为这让人不快的感觉咋了下舌才扯破立香身上那层薄薄的黑色丝袜，“难道你还想让她打个分？”

 

“说不定真的可以，”奥兹曼迪亚斯听着她的声音，心情很好地将这块冰顺着露出的大腿一路滑动，直到深入内裤卡在包裹着阴蒂的柔软肉瓣中才停下，用带着狎昵水印的手地拍了拍她的脸，他危险地笑起来，“过程中记得要比较一下余和黄金的哪个更强啊。”

 

那一小块冰给她带来了难以想象的折磨，被强制合上膝盖之后她可以清晰地感觉到方块上的棱角是如何在自己的体温下渐渐融化成圆润的形状的，从刚开始冰到皮肉几乎粘在上面，到逐渐被融化的水所分离，从有棱有角的、会在酒杯中碰撞出好听声音的冰块，转变成软肉几乎夹不住的冰凌。以及冰到让娇嫩的阴蒂无法忍受的温度又是如何涓涓滴滴滑到小穴、腿根，最终在窄裙内泥泞成黏糊糊一大片的。

 

立香难堪的发现她的身体居然对此也有了反应，在这种完全被动的情况下，这样被完全的无机物刺激着敏感带居然也会有所反应，她的挣扎微弱下来，仅仅是因为耻于面对这个事实而已。虽然自己在这场游戏中完全没有主动权，但只要能摆脱这块小小的冰，她甚至希望这两个人能赶快让进度推进到下一回合。

 

在这令人抓狂的过程中，吉尔伽美什和奥兹曼迪亚斯把她抛在了沙发上，饶有兴致地翻看起她买过来的情趣用品。“超油感、热感、冷感、超润，光是润滑剂就买了四种。”“唔，余有印象，第一款应该是gay couple常用的肛交专用。”“那就先用这个吧？自己挑选的东西用在自己身上，这杂种想必也会感动吧？”

 

吉尔伽美什毫不怜惜地将她的裙子推上去，丝袜的破洞也因此开得更大，润滑剂的尖嘴挑开纯色的内裤进入她的后穴，第一次就向里面注入了小半瓶的分量，还要嫌弃她的内衣太过老旧，“屁股还不错，但内衣颜色也太让人提不起兴趣了吧、杂种？和穿成这样的女人上床可不像是享乐。”无视她含着眼泪的瞪视，用手指在后穴周围来回按压着的吉尔伽美什满意地抽出了润滑剂，欣赏起了来回收紧的浅褐色小洞。

 

而奥兹曼迪亚斯还在翻找着，确认刚才在缝隙中一闪而逝的物件不是错觉之后，将呈现出微妙下流姿态的紫色串珠一起丢了过去，“这个也一起用上好了，说起来，肛交用的还真不少啊，你到底是怎么形容才买到的啊？”吉尔伽美什从善如流地从最顶端的一个开始，将硅胶制品一节一节地塞进了女人的身体，破洞处露出的白嫩皮肤被润滑油涂抹得油亮亮的，洞口四周的褶皱被一个个暗紫色的珠子挤压着打开的样子异常下流。被浸湿的丝袜、她的肌肤、淫邪的紫、颜色新鲜可爱的后穴，吉尔伽美什为这颜色冲撞着感到下身越发硬挺。

 

大概知道两个人的关系已经被误会成同性情人，但反而对此感到相当有趣，奥兹曼迪亚斯拿起袋子里面的跳蛋也坐到了现在已经相当拥挤的沙发上，“采购人员能使用自己采购的东西，在现代企业的角度看来也很幸运吧？”金色的眼睛中流露出猛兽掠食一般的侵略性，他调试着跳蛋的快慢，一边用目光来回抚摸这具身体。

 

刚才以猥亵的样子夹在两瓣软肉内侧的冰块已经化掉了，随着小穴被掰开而淌到了奥兹曼迪亚斯的手指上，和她本人的想法不同，随着乳尖被玩弄、阴蒂的刺激，还有后穴被一个一个珠子塞到涨起来无法排出润滑剂的奇怪感觉，穴口已经微微充血，粘稠的淫液已经从小口里面流出一串，完全是一幅准备好了的样子。

 

“虽然已经湿了，但为了不浪费掉……”纯粹是出于‘想看小穴被液体满溢着抽搐’的恶趣味，奥兹曼迪亚斯愉快地笑着，将热感润滑剂超出实际需要地挤压进去了。直到任何一个轻微的动作都会让穴口挤出一小股透明液体，他才放弃了继续灌的想法，以遗憾的样子将那颗纤长的椭圆硅胶跳蛋塞了进去，他才以嘱咐的口气说着，“咬紧一点别掉出来，余可不喜欢浪费。”

 

他塞的并不怎么深，立香的动作稍微大一点就能够从微微张开的穴口中看到不属于人体的颜色，再加上跳蛋本身是以震动来挑逗欲望的类型，立香只觉得小穴里异物温吞的震动反而让她有了进一步的渴求。在本能的收缩间，跳蛋椭圆的尖端似乎也能触碰到某一处让她双眼失神的地方，却因为甬道充斥着滑腻的液体而一触即分，再次回到穴口震动起来。这感觉好奇怪啊，有那么几次已经被快感刺激的扬起了脖子，但因为那电流一般的感觉往往转瞬不见，立香的呼吸间都带上了甜美的呻吟声。

 

吉尔伽美什嫌弃这里太过拥挤，已经懒洋洋地趴到沙发背上，用手指勾动着串珠尾端的圆环玩弄起来。因为这感觉很像是不受控制的排泄，再加上肚子里面确实被灌满了液体，出于最后的尊严，立香浅褐色的后穴虽然已经尽量咬紧阻止珠子的离去，却因为滑溜溜的润滑油持续地败下阵来，只能被动地被串珠撑开，勉强吐出一球湿漉漉的紫色，又被吉尔伽美什再次推入的动作强迫着将媚肉收缩进去。

 

被做成像是虫子的触角形状的串珠深入到了立香难以启齿的地方，但完全说是疼也不尽然，前后穴都崩溃着咬紧其中的物体时，哪怕是初次被开发屁股的立香也不得不承认，有一种难以察觉但始终存在的快感通过那串珠子的来回抽插传遍了全身。在吉尔伽美什旋转那串珠子或是来回拨弄最尾端的硕大珠子时，虽然周围感到了火辣辣的摩擦感，但还有一种异样的被填满的快感让她的小穴中涌出了更多淫液。

 

“不、呜……不要……”只能发出如此软弱的声音，立香第一次觉得自己的身体如此陌生。在小穴里面蛮横地抵着敏感处震动的跳蛋引起的连锁反应自不必说，就连后穴也在这样反复的刺激中获得了朦朦胧胧的异样快感，串珠全部推入时似乎隔着肉壁也能刺激到小穴里的某个地方，让跳蛋那种不紧不慢频率变得越发难以忍受。不论是用力夹紧腿根还是勉强自己和肌肉对抗去放松那里，都没缓解现在的情况，反而还有加重的趋势。

 

奥兹曼迪亚斯的爱抚则像是火上浇油一样点燃了立香身上的其他地方，大概是觉得很有趣，也是因为在游戏中占据了完全的主动权，完全不急于插入的他将手上那瓶润滑剂的瓶口拧开，随意地将内容物甩到了立香身上，然后用甜点师为蛋糕涂抹奶油的耐心一点点抹开。那双用来签订合同、绘制图纸的手，非常适合所有精细活，抚摸女性的身体当然也不例外。

 

立香的小高跟早就在一片混乱中掉到了地上，奥兹曼迪亚斯握着她的脚，从纤细的脚踝开始，从容不迫地涂抹起来，期间吉尔伽美什也加入了抚弄立香的行列，在她格外滑腻的肌肤上来回挑逗，或是隔着被润滑液浸透的丝袜掐捏她的腿，截然不同的触感下都透出女性柔软而带着隐约香气的肌肤所特有的细腻光滑。鲜明的手感对比和控制欲望的满足让吉尔伽美什稍微有些沉迷，手指不住流连在她方便触摸的任何一块地方，这样的抚摸放在普通场景下大概没什么，但施加在现在格外敏感的立香身上就和酷刑差不多。

 

“不行、不能这样……”吉尔伽美什的手精确地捏住了立香无人疼爱的乳尖，不顾她的拒绝用指甲刮来刮去地刺激她的乳晕，还试图将双乳挤到一起玩弄。明明动作很粗鲁，力度也说不上小，但立香却能从这种程度的疼痛中汲取到快感，甚至连腿间的阴蒂也自顾自地愈发硬起来，被她夹紧的腿刺激着带来快感。

 

抛开现在两人中间的“项目”并不是钢琴也不是摊满桌子的文件这一点，这两位顶尖精英脸上所展现出的从容不迫地、带着天然优越感的快乐，使得场景更像是亲密的友人共同完成一项富有娱乐性质的挑战任务。而若是将立香带着浓重哭腔的断续呻吟也算进去的话，这两个人就像是用她的身体进行着四手联弹一样，逼迫可怜的她不断发出甜美而渴望声音。

 

在这场异常淫糜另类的四手联弹中，立香的腿越夹越紧，手掌下紧绷的肌肉当然不可能被奥兹曼迪亚斯忽略。花了很大的力气和她对抗，男人最终还是成功地打开了她因为临近高潮而全方面绷紧着的双腿，让格外湿润的小穴直接暴露在了空气中，这反而成为了刺激到立香的最后一个因素。一声尖叫过后，刚才注入的润滑剂都喷到了奥兹曼迪亚斯笔挺的西裤上，甚至从归还的数量上还有所补偿，完全没有任何防滑设计的跳蛋被推拒它地穴口挤出来，此刻正无辜地在地毯上尽职尽责地震动着。

 

全身绷紧颤抖才终于达到高潮的立香此刻还没回过神来，骤然空虚的穴口明显地鼓起又收缩，仿佛还在挽留一直插在那里的东西。就连她脸上的神情也和一开始的拒绝相距甚远，仿佛是大雾天沾满了细小水珠的盛放玫瑰一般，带着正当时的鲜艳。奥兹曼迪亚斯很喜欢她此刻的样子，但……“余说了要夹紧对吧？”看着她恍惚的小脸被自己的声音所惊醒一样逐渐浮上恐惧的神色，奥兹曼迪亚斯的声音愈发甜蜜，“就罚你，夹紧之后的东西吧？”

 

吉尔伽美什为他的冠冕堂皇嗤笑出声，在奥兹曼迪亚斯挺腰插入的同一时刻，一口气把深埋在后穴里面的串珠拽了出来！那里第一次被玩弄的立香瞬间弹起了腰来躲避这过激的快感，她的迎合以及内壁条件反射的吮吸让奥兹曼迪亚斯很不好受地抽了一口气。射精次数和胜负紧密相关，多少有些迁怒地，男人褐色的手掌在立香的屁股拍落下去，“一串珠子而已，就这么喜欢吗？”

 

吉尔伽美什也已经准备就位，为了公平起见，他选择了和奥兹曼迪亚斯一样的套子，硬起来的肉刃上紧紧绷着一层油亮的薄膜，越发显得器物凶狠。“换个地方，”沙发上很难做出让两个男人都舒展的姿势，发觉自己似乎被排除在外的吉尔伽美什向窗边抬抬下巴，“这点时间算本王让你一次。”

 

“用不着，”奥兹曼迪亚斯把她搂在怀里，走动的样子看起来丝毫不费力，“余可不会占这点便宜。”他在落地窗前站定，但没给娇小的立香站立的余地，吉尔伽美什就插入了被串珠充分调教过的后穴，两个人几乎是同时动了起来。

 

这对立香来说很是糟糕，在手臂被绑在身后的情况下本来就很难保持平衡，更何况现在被夹在两个高大的人中间，完全踩不到地的她只能用腿去勾住别人的身体给自己一点支撑。立香完全不敢碰到其中任何一位，但是让她完全没想到的是，绷紧足尖用力试图稳定身体不仅仅是平时工作时做体力活那种稍微辛苦一点的感受，问题反而是她在用力之下前后夹击自己的两根肉棒的存在感被更明显地昭示出来。

 

她越是费力想要维持平衡，就被使坏的男人们故意摩擦在深处令她双腿酸软的敏感处，反而越发费力。但若是她完全放弃用力，支撑着她体重的两双手臂也并不那么默契，悬殊的身高差距和一方稍微的变化就会让她仿佛是坐在两根肉棒上一样，前后都有一种快要让她的小腹也跟着感受到快被涨破的感觉。有那么两下，立香甚至以为自己会被那两根显然过大的东西顶破身体，惊慌失措地挣扎反而会被更加过分的捉弄。大概是觉得她徒劳的样子很有趣，在她耳边喘着气的吉尔加美什轻笑一声，将她的左腿挽了起来，把立香强行摆成侧入的姿势继续苛责地顶弄。

 

下午最为炽烈的阳光透过玻璃照在身上仍然有种类似灼烧的热，而更让立香惊慌的则是可能出现的观众。为了给住户最好的体验，规划者将套房区域放在了楼的中下部，以专用电梯向上下链接，既方便紧急逃生也能与其他楼层隔离。但这也就导致房间对面不是空旷的好视野，而是闹市区最常见的写字楼，一想到宽阔街道后会有多少双眼睛随意一瞄就能看到他们，立香就害怕得颤抖起来。

 

“拜托、请、嗯、去里面吧，在这里，呼……会被看到……”就算是如此短的句子也被打断了数次才勉强说出来，立香想要稳定声线的努力根本就是徒劳的。而这两位名人一旦被目击到和酒店服务人员同时发生性行为必然要损失比她更多的无形资产，说不定还会造成股市波动这种程度的影响，但却对她的哀求报以调笑的态度。“怕什么呢？和余做还有心思想这些东西？”奥兹曼迪亚斯挑高她的下巴，不顾她的躲闪亲了上去。吉尔伽美什咬在她的肩膀上大笑出声，“太阳的更爽还是本王更爽才是你要想的，杂种。”

 

被快感冲淡理智的立香完全不明白，看着她一本正经地表现如常，却往往被一记深顶打断声音，甚至于把她组织好的思路一并打断，看着她呻吟出声后艰难地重寻话题，这种幼稚的举动对这两个人来说是很有趣的。剧烈地喘息着，她像是要唤回自己的神智一样快速地眨巴着眼睛，生理性的泪水在脸上流下去，水润的红唇上日常色号的唇膏已经被她自己和男人们咬得斑驳，这样的立香就做出的任何举动，就连说教也只不过是另一种形式的诱惑而已。

 

眼泪争先恐后地滚出眼眶，让本来就一脸稚气的立香看起来越发像是闹脾气的小孩子一样，虽然绝不会有小孩子处于这样淫乱的游戏中。身前身后的的人已经完成了一次换位，刚才让立香第一次高潮的是来自前穴奥兹曼迪亚斯的操弄，但最终缴械的是高潮中被一视同仁夹紧的吉尔加美什。出于微妙的攀比感，吉尔加美什和他换了位置，更加用力地折腾起立香来。

 

被绑在身后的手臂不知何时已经失去了束缚，本来属于吉尔加美什的昂贵真丝领带皱巴巴地滚落在地上沾上了奇怪的液体也无人理会，被绑了好一段时间的肢体骤然之间恢复自由，能感受到的却只有血液回流产生的疼痛。但立香此刻也无暇在意，用力过度的足尖让整条腿都隐隐有抽筋的感觉，为了不让自己摔倒，她条件反射地攀住吉尔伽美什的双肩，弥漫着水雾的双眼中带着可怜兮兮的哀求，似乎生怕他把自己甩到地上去。

 

“这么喜欢黄金的？”奥兹曼迪亚斯像是想要夺取注意力而捣乱的孩子一样，发出低沉的笑声，握住她的腰侧的手掐紧她纤细的腰用力，让她圆润而挺翘的屁股用力地“坐”到了他的肉棒上，半真半假地抱怨道，“余不是也能让你舒服吗？”

 

“因为这边更爽吧、现在认输还来得及哦？太阳的。”吉尔伽美什低下头在立香的唇瓣上留下一个牙印后才缠绵地同她接起吻来。他那对蛇一样的红眸也因为愉快而眯了起来，但是意乱情迷之余还是残留着平时冷酷的危险，由于这次接吻的感受出乎意料的好，吉尔伽美什甚至理解了蛇类把猎物吞吃入腹的贪婪，越发深入地吻了进去。

 

“真不错、这个。”搅动时带出的液体黏黏糊糊地滑到了下巴上，但吉尔伽美什一反常态地没有在乎，而是被挑起了兴趣一般地用红艳的舌尖舔舐着自己因为接吻而微微酥麻的唇。他的声音原来还能更低沉、更轻柔，和奥兹曼迪亚斯浑厚的声音不同，他愉快上扬的声调往往给人以轻佻而不怀好意的印象。此时的立香不甚清醒的想着，原来吉尔伽美什也能发出这么柔和而轻快的、不包含恶意的声音。

 

她昏昏沉沉的意识并没有被紧跟着到来的前后穴同时高潮影响，反而越来越向黑甜乡沉下去。察觉到环抱自己脖颈的双臂越来越松弛，那对生动的金色水眸也被半闭上的眼睑遮盖起来，仍在操弄她身体的吉尔伽美什感到一阵索然无味，纵然她还在本能的发出声音，湿滑的软肉也没有一丝懈怠地夹紧进犯她的两根肉棒。

 

吐出潮湿的气体，即将射精的吉尔伽美什将头埋进了她的肩窝，脸颊碰到衣料上给人不舒服感觉的残留润滑液之后又瞪了奥兹曼迪亚斯一眼。不过后者此刻也无暇回应损友的瞪视，仍处在高潮中的后穴几乎可以说是严丝合缝地箍住了他的肉棒，在艰涩的挺动中，奥兹曼迪亚斯的龟头一阵阵的酸麻，继而快速扩散到了腰际。

 

“确实不错。”奥兹曼迪亚斯从牙缝中挤出一句赞同，他退出立香的身体，喘着粗气把这个套子尾部打了个结，“进去继续？”

 

迎接他的是吉尔伽美什轻蔑的笑容，“这就平了，太阳的。”奥兹曼迪亚斯不快地轻哼一声，将桌面上散乱的套子随便拿了两盒，“到开会还有三个小时，胜负未定呢、黄金的。”

 

立香是在嗓子都快被黏住的干渴中醒来的，被使用过度的身体痛感鲜明，甚至有种肉棒还插在里面的诡异错觉。这间尽善尽美的套房此刻只剩下她一个人，认识到了这一点，紧绷到极点的神经终于放松了一点，她笨拙地想要爬起来，却被错位的衣服阻碍，一下子滚下了床沿。

 

和她一起掉到地上的还有一个小小的金属物件。不知出于什么心理，数小时之前耀武扬威出现在吉尔加美什手腕上的金色腕表被他留在了床边，又被此刻深觉屈辱的立香一巴掌拍开。立香抽抽鼻子，被房间里浓重的味道搞得越发委屈，还有身上布满了深浅水印的制服，如果留在这里的话，房间里发生了什么是不言自明的事情。

 

虽然有些犹豫，但还是决定跑了再说，立香做贼一样推着小推车掩盖自己混乱的衣服和明显蹒跚的步态回到更衣室，逃跑一样地换了常服离开了这里。


End file.
